He's Mine
by Dirkje
Summary: Xanxus feels the need to tell Dino something. XS


A nice short one-shot about my favourite couple:

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its asociated things.

The Discovery

'He's mine, Cavallone.'

Dino sweatdropped when Xanxus growled possessively in his direction, meanwhile holding Squalo against his chest by wrapping and holding an arm around the poor swordsman's throat.

'Uhh…' He scratched the back of his head. 'Sure?'

Squalo was looking more than a little embarrassed, staring pointedly away from everything (at the ceiling). He didn't object to being held and claimed as such. Actually, he didn't do or say anything. He was probably too embarrassed that his long time… _friend_ had found out about his apparent relationship with his boss.

The three of them were standing in one of the meeting rooms in one of the Vongola's mansions. It looked more like a lounge then a meeting room, what with the comfortable leather sofa's and a low coffee table instead of straight-backed chairs and an ugly, grey, oval table. Warm orange sunlight formed golden puddles on the edges of the warm red carpet and threw shadows in the corners, making the room look rounder and smaller than it really was. The Italian sun streamed in from high up in the sky, only for a small part shining directly into the room. The tall windows, decorated with curls carved out of the wooden frames, only offered a view of the wide balcony and the tops of the Grey-leafed Elms that dotted the area.

Dino had stayed behind to have a chat with his childhood friend (from his point of view) and see whether said silver-haired person would have one with him. This had taken long enough (and the signs had been obvious enough) that all the other attendants had taken their leave without waiting for either of them.

A presence wafting a dark, intimidating aura had still been filling the deep armchair standing a couple feet away from Dino and Squalo and the thick, threatening aura became more and more apparent the longer the honey-blonde haired man tried to talk to the taller one. Dino's attempts to wrap Squalo into a conversation, already fairly brave in the face of almost certain rejection, came out more and more stammering the more the presence thickened their threat.

Eventually, Xanxus had risen from the armchair, truly _risen_, like only that throne-sitting, hardly ever gets off his ass, Varia's boss could do, and stalked towards them.

Squalo appeared to have expected it, because he only turned his body more towards his boss and grounded his stance better, watching him from under his eyelids with his head tilted slightly forward. Dino had been confused (and still was) and the next moment he'd been pushed- _pushed_, with the man's _shoulder_ as Xanxus brushed past him and grabbed his subordinate around the throat.

Back to the present time.

'Voooiii, let me go, boss…'

Dino had to grin at the discomfort in Squalo's posture. The swordsman's face was flushing a light pink, very light, and was looking intently at the varnished wooden chest of drawers (an antique, no doubt) from the corners of his eyes, head tilted slightly up now to glare over the top of his bottom eyelids.

Xanxus's response was to tighten his hold on the swordsman's throat and to glare more vehemently at Dino. Dino sweatdropped again.

'Hey, hey now.' He said, lifting his hands in front of his chest. 'There was no _such_ thing going on.'

Xanxus narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. Squalo vooi'd weakly and struggled against his hold just as weakly, protesting against the embarrassment of the situation. The man growled and wrapped his other arm around his waist to keep him from getting his way. The blush on Squalo's cheeks darkened.

'Tch. Fine.' He said down his nose, his head tilted high to stare down somewhere near Dino from the corners of his eyes, clearly showing his low opinion of the blonde Cavallone boss. He turned and left out the door, forcing his captured Squalo to walk along with him in front of him by not letting go of his throat.

Dino could hear Squalo growl about it, but didn't hear Xanxus reply as they walked down the hallway.

He stared at the interior of the room he was alone in now and blinked. He scratched his head another time.

'Huh. Okay.'

The End


End file.
